


Celebrity Couple Strong Heart

by Aleash



Series: Dreaming of Us [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleash/pseuds/Aleash
Summary: Yunho and I were revealing on a special episode of Strong Heart that he was married with a child. Would everything go alright?
Series: Dreaming of Us [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531241
Kudos: 1





	Celebrity Couple Strong Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This the expanded drabble #4 from set 8 of the Music Drabbles. It also expands drabble #4 from set 3 since they're both about the same thing.

Yunho had compared DBSK to a train before. Tomorrow we were going to come out on Strong Heart, and I was very worried and scared. What would happen to the train? Would it jump tracks, or would it be able to continue on? I wasn’t sure. We both knew Kpop fans, especially in Korea, didn’t like idols dating and this was _so much more_ than that. We have an innocent eight-month-old son, and earlier this week…earlier this week I had found out I was pregnant. What would happen to Youngjae and I? And the new baby? These thoughts were keeping me awake. I turned over to the right to look at my sleeping husband who was facing me. His brows were creased. I wondered what he was dreaming about but knew it probably wasn’t anything happy.

Yunho and I talked about our worries and fears regarding coming out, but he didn’t know I was pregnant again. He knew I had been feeling kinda crummy lately, but that was it. We both thought it was just the added stress of revealing our relationship making me more tired. Youngjae was such an energetic baby crawling around everywhere that I was already tired after looking after him all the time. The Jungs babysat sometimes, which did give me a break. The Strong Heart girls helped out too, but it still was mostly me. It wasn’t Yunho’s fault. It was partly SM’s fault for keeping my husband so busy, however I also understood the busy career of an idol. It’s not like I had morning sickness to the point of throwing up this time either. Fingers crossed. I just had been feeling more tired, nauseous, and going to the bathroom more. Not that I realized I was peeing more or any of my other symptoms until I found out I was pregnant since I obviously had other more important things on my mind. I only took that home pregnancy test because the family planning section just so happened to be near the baby section at the store I was at, and I just felt drawn to buy a test and take it. I honestly had _no_ clue it would be positive! I mean, Yunho just finished the Tree Tour in late May. Talk about him being busy. I know our US wedding was last month on June 19 and how we celebrated that and all but… I sighed. Here we are with another unplanned baby. Yes, we were leaving things up to God as far as a daughter went and weren’t actively preventing pregnancy all the time, but I _swore_ I was two weeks out from my last period when I went back and looked at the calendar. I just… Ugh. I took a deep breath. I could feel my emotions bubbling up. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. I turned back on my other side and maneuvered so I was spooning my husband comfortably. I wrapped his right arm around my body and put his hand on my belly holding it there. I took another deep breath. Yunho’s here for you. He’ll be by your side no matter what. He has proven that.

I heard Yunho sleepily mumble, his hot breath hitting my neck, “Tinkerbell? What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just couldn’t sleep. Go back to sleep.” I hope I sounded calm and not like the hot mess of emotions I was feeling.

“Do you want to talk?” There he goes being all perceptive. I loved him for that.

“Nah, I’m fine. I’ll fall asleep soon.” It was obvious Yunho was half asleep anyways. I couldn’t keep him up. “We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am.” Even though I know talking about my fears and worries with you would do me, us both, some good.

He squeezed my hand and snuggled closer. “Okay. Saranghae.”

“Nado saranghae.”

I hadn’t had the heart to tell Yunho about the baby yet. I knew that would make him more worried and want to cancel the Strong Heart appearance to lessen the stress on us. Oh gosh there were times where I’m going to have to speak in plural again because I’m pregnant. Omo this is really happening. Oh wow. It will be okay. Yunho’s here. I said a little prayer to calm my racing thoughts. We had to come out some time, and delaying this chance would only make things worse. Besides, this was an opportunity to lessen the stress of constantly hiding. I knew Yunho was dying to brag about his son too. There was a part of me that also wanted to put tomorrow off because of all the hate we were bound to receive and the possible bad reactions from sasaengs and antis. Akgae too. Aish, I don’t know. There are pros and cons to coming out. At least I knew I would tell Yunho I was pregnant after I had official confirmation from Dr. Kwon. I yawned and tried to put all the negative thoughts out of my head and fall asleep.

I was standing backstage with my son on my left hip watching the staff getting ready on set for filming. Oh goodness. Today’s the day. D-0. Yunho and I are coming out to the public. Oh goodness I’m so nervous and scared. Will it go alright? Will Cassiopeia and Bigeast hate us? I know some fans will. Please let it not be many and let them not hate our innocent Youngjae. That’s one of my biggest fears. Dear God, please let our son be spared. What about the public? Would they turn on us? No one likes being lied to, particularly fans. I’ve been worried about this moment of revealing Yunho being married with a son, but our little growing family has been very happy for the most part. Will we be okay? I knew everyone here today knew why we were on this special episode, but I still wondered how they really felt. Did they feel like we were going to bring hate to the show?

Youngie started crying. I think he was picking up on my emotions. I took a deep breath to calm my racing nerves. “It’s okay Baby,” I said bouncing him on my hip. “Shhh. It’s okay. You’re going to meet a lot of people today. Mommy is a little nervous about that (okay maybe more than a little), but it’s going to be okay because Appa will be by our side.”

“Yes, I will,” said Yunho startling me. He wrapped his arms around us in a backhug.

“Yun _ho_ …” I whined. “PDA.” And the fact that I still haven’t told you something extremely important.

“What? All people will see is me supporting my family.”

“I guess but…”

“Let me take our son from you.” He released us from the hug and stood in front of me. “I’ll calm him down while you take a moment to rest and finish getting ready.”

“Sh sh Jae-yah. It’s okay,” I said looking down at our little boy. I looked up again. “Are you sure? Are you even ready yet? I still haven’t changed Youngie into his filming outfit.”

“We all went to the shop this morning. They’ll just touch up our hair and makeup after we change into our stage clothes. Relax. Remember what we talked about.”

“Yes, you’ll do most of the talking since I don’t know what to say when I feel awkward and nervous. Thank you.” I handed Youngjae over to his abeoji.

Yunho sniffed. “Smells like someone needs their diaper changed.” He tickled Youngjae’s belly.

“Wait a minute.” I had just remembered something important. “Shouldn’t you write a letter and tell Cassiopeia before we announce things on Strong Heart? Oh my gosh. They’ll be so upset you didn’t personally say something to them first! They’ll hate us all!” I was starting to panic.

“Alicia, take a deep breath.” I did. “Don’t panic. Remember what we planned with SM. I have given them my handwritten letter for Cassiopeia today. They’ll upload it to the fancafe on my behalf and release their own statement to the press on the 23rd. What we’re filming today won’t air for about one and a half weeks.”

“Right, right. I forgot about that. About the letter and all I mean.” And no one would blame me for forgetting about that if they knew all I had going on right now. Yunho came and gave me another hug.

“Fifteen minutes until filming begins!” announced show staff to everyone nearby.

“Remember my coordi and stylist noona-deul will look after Youngjae until it’s his turn on set. I’ll see you soon, okay? Saranghae.”

“Nado saranghae.” I wanted to ask Yunho if he could get himself and Youngjae ready in time, yet I had to remind myself he was an idol with plenty of experience changing quickly. Questioning that was just my nerves and anxiety. I was already in my accessories and light blue, short sleeve, lace trimmed, A-line, above the knee dress that had a flower and leaf embroidery on the left chest and tied at the neckline and waist. All I had to do was touch up my hair and makeup and put on my white low heel ankle strap pumps that had a charm on the strap. That would take no time at all.

I walked back to our dressing room and ugh. Suddenly I was feeling very nauseous. Not now. The last thing I needed was to throw up and in a public place at that, especially when I was the only one who knew I was pregnant. I’m glad I packed some saltines and water in the diaper bag. I grabbed my shoes and sat down on the sofa. The diaper bag was on the coffee table in front of me. I ate a few crackers and sipped some water while I put on my pumps. I took some deep breaths, leaned back on the sofa, and closed my eyes for a moment. It’s okay. I won’t get sick. I won’t get sick. Nope. Oh, that’s right Yunho and Youngie were also in the waiting room. I sat up, looked around, and saw them sitting in a chair in front of the mirrors. Yunho was getting his hair and makeup touched up while our son was chewing on a rubber keychain toy. I also saw the pack-and-play had been set up and there were toys inside. Good. The stylist and coordi won’t have to chase my son around. Hopefully.

“Alicia-sii,” the coordi said. “It’s your turn now.”

I walked over and sat down on the chair on the right of Yunho. He grabbed my left hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked over and could tell my husband was being strong for me. He had been in the industry for most of his life, so I knew he was more worried and scared than I was due to his first-hand experience with the negative side of things like his glue incident. He said as much. And that was another side of things for me. My heart hurt for my Peter Pan. He deserved all the love in the world. He was the sweetest, kindest, and most compassionate and passionate man you’d ever meet or as I’d like to say one of the most perfect imperfect people ever. I wanted to wrap him in a giant hug and keep the world from hurting him. I knew I couldn’t stop the negative reaction to our reveal though. I just hope I’m supporting him as much as he is supporting me. That’s the least I can do as his wife.

Yunho stood up with Youngjae in his arms. “Are you ready?”

“Almost.” I said as the coordi finished up, “There is a cooler next to the sofa with baby food and milk in case Youngie gets hungry and a bib in the diaper bag. The baby rice and bottles are the only things that need to be warmed up. He should be fine in the pack-and-play for a while, but he will eventually get antsy and whine. If that happens, there’s a mat in the diaper bag for him to crawl around on. Hopefully, his clothes won’t get messy, but you know how babies get.” I stood up. “Now let me get a good look at my two handsome men.” The three of us were wearing matching outfits. Yunho had on a white polo shirt with a rose embroidery on the left chest, light blue tailored chinos, and off-white boat shoes. Our son looked absolutely adorable in his light blue linen vest and pant set with a white long-sleeved undershirt and white baby socks. I walked over and gave my son a bunch of kisses all over his face. He giggled. “Oh, don’t you just look so adorable! Saranghae. You look very smart, Yeobo.” I looked back at the coordi and stylist. “You can put on Youngjae’s bowtie before he comes out. It’s – No scratch that. He’d hate to wear the bowtie and would try to pull it off the whole time he’s wearing it no matter how cute Mommy thinks it makes her little man look. Okay. I’m ready now that that’s all taken care of. No wait… I have to go to the bathroom first.”

Oh goodness. How many times was that going to happen today? I hope I wouldn’t interrupt filming. How would I explain that? I don’t know. Nervous bladder maybe? If I got sick, I could just explain it as nerves. I just had a feeling one of the times I would go to the bathroom one or more of the ahjumma and halmeoni guests would smile in their gentle way and say something to Yunho about understanding his young pregnant wife’s need to frequently go to the bathroom. Ahjussi and harabeoji might say something too. My husband would be all deer in headlights for a quick moment before smiling and chuckling in his polite way and saying thank you. I don’t know if he would whisper something to me due to shock when I got back or if he would be professional enough to wait until a break or after filming. No matter what, I wouldn’t want Yunho to find out _that_ way. I still haven’t figured out how I was going to tell him. Talk about now being bad timing to have a baby. Dong Bang Shin Ki’s U-Know Yunho reveals he’s in a relationship and married with a child after years of hiding his relationship, and then a month later he announces a second child. Crazy. I had to stop stressing so much; it was bad for the baby.

Yunho and I were standing in the entrance to the stage, and I was holding his right hand. I looked around and saw all the people out there. Did I spy a few Cassies in the audience? Nah, it must be my imagination. Everyone has kept our filming today extremely secret. I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I was feeling nauseous again. Just wonderful.

“Ready?” Yunho asked.

“No, I don’t think I’ll ever be, but we have to do this.” I looked up into Yunho’s eyes. “We can do this. Hwaiting!” I said nervously. I sighed. “Let’s go.” We walked on stage and took our seats.

The next thing I knew Shin Dongyup and Lee Dongwook were over on the right side of the stage doing the episode intro. They were sitting on a swinging heart shaped egg chair suspended from the ceiling and saying something about love, celebrity couples, and introducing new couples. I could see why we weren’t the only couple reveal today. It’s better to get ahead of the news outlets and reveal things yourself. I swear one day Dispatch was going to practically ruin the lives of some poor unsuspecting couple. I felt bad for whomever it was going to be. It would have been a nightmare if it were us. Yeah~ I wasn’t really paying attention to what else was going on. It’s not that I don’t care about the other couples and whatnot. I’m just incredibly nervous about things and just waiting until it was our turn, which made it hard to focus on other things. I was nervously switching back and forth from moving my wedding and engagement rings around on my finger and playing with the ends of the tie around my waist. I hope I’m not coming across as too freaked out. I’m calm. I’m peaceful. I’m trying to remember to smile. I mean, I didn’t look like I was freaking out on the International Fangirl episode, when in fact I was having an internal fangirl freak out for part of the episode, when I watched it, so yeah… Maybe it would be like that today. I prayed it would be.

Dongyup and Dongwook walked to the podium and the cameras turned and panned over all the guests. Omo that was making me so nervous. Would any Cassies watching this remember me from my last Strong Heart appearance? I’m sure some would. At least the part where Yunho kissed me and pulled me backstage, and the cheering too, was cut out and no one in the audience really talked about it online. Gosh knows that wouldn’t have went over well if it aired or if it was talked about online. As far as I know that clip didn’t get uploaded online either. Thank goodness. Okay so there was a little more intro talk, and then it was time for the stories to come out. I was _so_ glad we were in Korea and starting with Elders.

“U-Know Yunho, I see you’re here as Jung Yunho today,” said Dongyup in reference to the stand next to our seats that had our names and story keywords on it.

“Yes. I have some happy personal news I would like to share with the world: I am in a relationship and have been for a long time.” Yunho held my right hand and laced our fingers together. “You might recognize the woman next to me from the Strong Heart International Fangirl Special. She was here as a Dong Bang Shin Ki and JYJ fan. She and I started dating two years ago, signed a marriage certificate in 2013, and held our wedding ceremony last month.” Yunho was saying this all so matter-of-factly. I didn’t know how else he was supposed to say things here. It’s not like this was his letter to Cassiopeia. “And last November… We welcomed a son into our family.” Staff brought Youngjae to me, and I held him in my lap.

“Hello. I’m Alicia mother of 8-month-old Jung Youngjae.” I waved my son’s right hand and bowed in my seat. “Please look on us kindly. Thank you.”

“I would like to apologize to my fans for keeping these secrets from them.” Yunho got up. What is he doing? Just what is he doing? He didn’t do this in rehearsal. I have no clue what he’s doing!

He stood in front of the guests and looked at the cameras. “I am so sorry for lying to and disappointing my precious fans. I hope you can forgive me.” He did a full bow. Holy crud. Holy crud! He just did a full bow! He didn’t – How long is he – What is he thinking? Oh goodness. Omona. I just – Why didn’t he – Others knew I’m sure. He’s not apologizing for being married and having a child but… Oh goodness. I can’t fully think right now. I’m in shock. Suck it up. Suck it up. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Remember to breathe. Don’t upset Youngjae. Yunho had sat back down. I passed our son to him. He let Youngie hold onto his fingers while he was in a standing position on his lap and bounced him. Think about how cute that is. Focus on that.

“What is married life like for you?” Dongwook asked.

“It has been amazing, but I haven’t been able to be home as much as either of us would like, so we haven’t been able to have much of a newlywed life. Being an idol keeps me busy. I feel like I’m missing out on a lot with my son too.” Keep focusing on our son. Focus on Yunho’s words.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to spend more time with your family now that you’ve made things public.”

“That’s what we’ve discussed with the company – that my marriage and family won’t take away from Dong Bang Shin Ki. I want to continue being a member because Changmin and I still have a lot of things we want to accomplish. I also have a lot I want to accomplish as Jung Yunho.” He set our son on his lap and looked at me. “My wife supports me in those things.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Would you ever want to be part of a show like SBS’s Oh! My Baby? It showcases celebrity families and their young children and would give you more time with your family.” I didn’t know much about the show, but I knew Cassies _loved_ to see Yunho with kids. His own family at this point though? I didn’t think it would go over very well.

“My wife and I have never discussed filming a reality show together; I don’t know if she would be up for it.”

“I’m not sure if I would want to open up our lives that much,” not to mention all the crazy editing that might happen, “but I’d think about it if the opportunity came up. I know Cassiopeia loves seeing Yunho with kids. It’s absolutely adorable as you can all see,” I said gesturing to my husband and son. Oh gosh, did I really just say that? My cheeks were heating up. Please don’t let me be blushing.

“Oh! My Baby PDs,” said Dongyup, “did you hear that? Give SM a call if a casting spot opens up.” I understood why he said that. That’s talk show MCing for you. “Now Yunho, you aren’t known to be a great cook.” He smiled and laughed, and my husband laughed nervously. Oh yeah, that was true. I smiled. I remember a few disasters. “How’s your wife’s cooking?”

“Um… A million times better than mine overall.” He was being too generous. I wasn’t at my dad’s level where I could look at a bunch of ingredients and spices and whip up something great. I usually needed recipes.

“Then what would be her best dish?”

“Hm…” Did he really have to think about this? I don’t have an exact answer myself, but… “Her meatloaf.” Yeah, I would agree that’s my signature dish. Thank you American Girl Molly cookbook for that one. I have been making it for years! “She says it’s American comfort food. It’s a…” Of course, he wouldn’t remember. I laughed again. “It’s ground meat with…other stuff in it in the shape of a loaf…pan.” He nervously laughed again. The guests were laughing too.

“You really are bad at cooking, aren’t you?” said one of the halmeoni guests. She looks so familiar. What do I know her from? What do I know her from? Oh! I recognize her now. Isn’t she a famous chef? Her specialty is… Her specialty is … Oh! Korean. “You make it so obvious.”

“Chef-nim~” whined Yunho. Wait. Is she the older female chef he knows? It might be. “I just have a special way of doing and remembering things when it comes to cooking.”

I patted my husband on the shoulder. “Of course, you do.” Everyone laughed. “I remember the cooking segment at that Bigeast fanmeet.”

He pouted. “Yunho Chef is great!”

“At failing,” I mumbled. “You prayed for water to boil. Precious but… You prayed for water to boil. Who does that?”

Chef halmeoni said, “Omona. That is basic science. When you heat water at a high enough heat, it will eventually boil.” I nodded my head.

Dongwook asked, “I’ve heard Yunho has had a few personal cooking mishaps with you Alicia. Can you tell us about one?”

Okay, so I was going to be talking a little bit more than originally planned, but I knew this story would come across better from me anyway. “With each of Yunho’s three cooking fails with me, he was just trying to bring a bit of home to me through food.” I smiled. “I admit that’s an awfully sweet gesture and romantic. He said he was trying to learn how to make American food from Raymon Kim since he’s Canadian. I mean, I guess Canadian food has some crossover with American food, though I would think there are some notable differences. One time while we were dating, Yunho tried to make a candlelight dinner of steak, potatoes, and a vegetable served with a fancy wine. Sounds simple, right? Wrong. I don’t even like wine for starters, and he was far from ready when I got there. It was cute watching him be all serious and cook, however I don’t think he followed Raymon Kim’s recipes. The sauce for the steak was a grainy floury mess, I’m not sure whether the potatoes were boiled or roasted but they had what I assumed was supposed to be an herb sauce, and I can’t even tell you what the vegetable was. I think Yunho sometimes gets these ideas of what things to add/do that aren’t in the recipe when he cooks with the thought he can make the dish better.” I said deadpanned, “He never makes the dish better.” I chortled and shook my head smiling. “Watching my husband’s thought process and his little facial expressions when he cooks is super adorable, nonetheless, and I love him for trying for me.”

“Now we’ll have to turn things around and ask you Yunho how your wife is at cooking Korean,” said Dongyup.

“She is improving. Alicia started off by getting Maangchi recipes and following her videos since she was living in Korea and wanted to learn. Now my umma has been teaching her.” Part of the reasons were that I wanted to be able to make Yunho’s favorites and be able to make typical food that Korean kids like for my son. “She also wants to be able to help with the cooking at family holidays. Last Chuseok no one would let her help since she was due in November. Umma and my yeo-dongsaeng _insisted_ Alicia put her feet up and rest.”

One of the halmeoni guests chimed in, “That’s exactly what good in-laws should do.”

“I agree,” replied my husband. “My wife got tired quickly by that point in the pregnancy. She doesn’t know what foods are traditional for Chuseok either, so there wasn’t much she could have done anyhow. She’s learning though. I know there will be a year when she’ll be able to help out a lot.”

In a way that did make sense. At the same time, I simply wanted to help out as part of the family. I wasn’t an invalid, just 32 weeks pregnant at the time. There is plenty I could have done sitting down even if I didn’t know the recipes. It’s not like I could have made some of my favorite American Thanksgiving food to bring for Chuseok. Maybe this year? Or Yunho, our kids, and I could have an American Thanksgiving of our own. Ludwig glazed sweet potatoes and Grandma Gillett’s light and fluffy rolls… Mmmm! Great. Now I’m feeling hungry _and_ nauseous. Gah. How does that even happen? Stupid pregnancy. I love you Baby, but yeah. You need to not do that.

> _TO. My Precious Shining Cassiopeia_
> 
> _Today I am writing this letter to you, my pride and my heart, not as U-Know Yunho but as Jung Yunho. I have some personal news to share with you… I hope it makes you as happy as it makes me._
> 
> _2 years ago, I met the love of my life… She is a non-celebrity, and we married last year with the blessings of family, friends, the company, and the one always by my side Changmin… I had another blessing come my way last fall too. My first child was born… Everyone who meets Jung Youngjae loves him. He is the cutest and sweetest little boy and makes his appa and mommy extremely proud._
> 
> _I am so sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner. ㅠ___ㅠ It just seems like time suddenly flew by over the last 2 years… But there is no excuse for not saying anything. I was wrong. I am sorry for disappointing you. Please forgive me. Dong Bang Shin Ki and Cassiopeia have always been extremely important to me, and Dong Bang Shin Ki and Cassiopeia will continue to be important to me. I will walk down this path with Changmin and fans as long as we are able to be together._
> 
> _Cassiopeia, please keep riding the Dong Bang Shin Ki train so that it can continue shining brightly. Thank you. Saranghae._
> 
> _FROM. Jung Yunho_
> 
> _P.S. Please watch the special Celebrity Couple Episode of Strong Heart on July 29 that my family and I will be on to hear more about us._

“Peter Pan, your letter is absolutely perfect, and I love it. I’m not just saying that as your wife. I’m saying that as a fan too.” I closed my laptop and set it to the left on the couch in the living room. I scooted over and snuggled closer to my husband wrapping my arms around his left arm, resting my head on his shoulder, and curling my legs to the side of me on the couch. “Saranghae.”

“Nado saranghae.” Yunho had his tablet sitting on the arm of the couch. Our son was taking a nap in his room.

“I’ve messaged the Strong Heart girls, in particular Nikki Jo, and asked them to keep an eye on things on the online communities we frequent and Twitter for me. I can’t bear to read what Kpop fans are saying myself. What if they attack Youngjae? International fans wouldn’t attack him (at least the majority wouldn’t) but…”

“I understand what you mean. I’m scared for him too. SM is monitoring things for us on the Korean side, and Heechul told me he would look out for us too. You know how he can be.”

“I do. I’ll never forget the story about how he called out the girl who poisoned you on his personal Cyworld.” We were silent after that with the only sound being little noises Youngie made while he slept coming through the baby monitor. Yunho turned on some soft instrumental music.

I know I had read his letter before he gave it to SM since he wanted my approval, but it seemed different reading it this time. There was no going back now. What he wrote was sweetly perfect. He didn’t apologize for living his life just for lying and disappointing fans. I was also reminded of things he wrote in his Catch Me Thanks To. No Cassie would forget Yunho’s train metaphor.

And the bow he did during filming? He told me he felt like it was the politest thing for him to do, particularly since the show would air after his letter was uploaded, and would show extreme respect for fans, and hopefully make them less upset. He didn’t tell me about it beforehand because he knew I would try to stop him. Duh! A full bow was taking things way too far in my book. I mean, the secrets we kept weren’t _that_ big of an offence anyways. Yunho said they were huge to many fans. I obviously knew that as a five-year Kpop fan. I just disagreed with how far he thought he had to go, but I also knew a big part of the reason _why_ we hid things was due to the fear of bad fan reactions. Another part was that we simply didn’t say anything, and time got away from us. And the biggest part of all? I became pregnant and revealing the relationship became _that_ much harder because we had considerably more to lose. Now we were adding one more baby. I sighed. Dr. Kwon had confirmed I was pregnant on Monday. I was almost seven weeks and due on March 12. Was this the right time to tell my husband? The whole thing seem surreal. I was conflicted. On the one hand, I knew our family was going to be wrapped in our own little bubble for some time while we waited to see what the reaction was going to be. On the other hand, we were both scared of Youngjae getting hurt. I wasn’t sure but… I took a deep breath and sighed.

“Peter Pan, I have something I need to tell you. Do you remember how awful I’ve been feeling lately?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Well…” I mustered up my courage. “It’s not stress that has been making me sick.” I could feel Yunho’s eyes on me.

“What do you mean?”

I untwined my arms from his and scooted away a few inches turning my head to look at my husband. I started playing with the ring on my right hand. “I saw Dr. Kwon on Monday.”

“Dr. Kwon? Oh.” I could tell he was shocked. Of course he would be.

“I’ll be seven weeks tomorrow.” He was quiet. I wondered what he was thinking. It felt like the minutes were dragging on.

“So Tinkerbell, our wedding night, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Saranghae.” Yunho leaned down and kissed me putting his right hand on my belly. I could tell he was smiling. I put my left hand on top of his. After what felt like a forever later, he pulled away. “No matter what happens, we’ll get through this together.”

“I don’t doubt for a second we will.” I was relieved my husband was taking this so well.

“Do you think we’ll get a little Jiyool this time?”

I laughed and playfully hit his shoulder. “Oh Yunho."


End file.
